Reflection
by The Princess Of Pyromania
Summary: Aliens invade the earth one night and take over our world. Jaycee and her alien friend, Slimy, have to save both their planets before both become completely destroyed.
1. Chapter One

**Chapter 1**

As you probably guessed, I'm here to tell a story. You're correct. Based on the title of the story, you probably figured this is about looking into a mirror and seeing your reflection.

Reflection: The image of something or someone that appears in a mirror or other reflecting surface.

Exact definition from the dictionary.

But now we don't fear of the reflection from the ugly person next door's mirror, we fear of our _own_.

I'll tell you my story.

My name is Jaycee. I live in Kansas City, Kansas in the United States. I am nineteen years old, not in any relationship, and my family is broken.

I usually like to keep to myself in life and only mind my own business.

I didn't care about anyone else, which was good in my situation.

My story begins in school. I go to college, and I live in my own dormitory.

It was lunch break on a sunny day in April, and I was sitting in my dormitory room, studying and listening to music when I heard a loud _boom_ outside.

I peeked out my window and saw nothing.

Just a few car alarms went off.

I sighed and continued with my studying.

Afterwards, I attended all my classes, and studied all night until ten o'clock.

My typical schedule.

I only heard a few students talk about the giant boom noise that was heard earlier.

Know one knew.

That night while I tried to sleep I wondered about what it could be.

My roommate, Jessica sat up in her bed.

"Hey Jaycee?" she asked.

"Yeah?" I questioned.

"You heard that loud noise outside earlier right?" she asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

She heard it too.

Now Jessica wasn't the type of person I'd hang around with on a regular basis. She was very picky, bitchy, and could be quite snobbish.

I felt bad for her boyfriend and I wanted to tell him that he should move on 'cause he'd be better off with someone else.

"What do you think it was?" she asked me.

"I have no idea. Maybe an explosion or something," I said.

She laughed and lied back down.

Was that a trick? What was funny? I didn't care.

I rolled over and fell asleep.

Little did anyone know, that the whole world was changing while we slept.

At around 2 A.M. my cell phone rang and I answered.

"Hello?" I whispered sleepily.

Jessica woke up.

"Who is it?" she demanded.

I ignored her.

It was my mom.

"Jaycee? Where are you? Are you okay?" she questioned.

"Mom I'm fine what's wrong?" I asked.

"Jaycee, something is wrong. Look at the sky," she said.

I opened the small window and peeked outside.

The whole dark sky was turning a strange green color, as if there was some kind of severe weather occurring.

"Oh crap," I said.

Jessica jumped out of her bed and ran over to the window next to me.

"Oh my God. Is this a dream?" she questioned.

I was speechless.

I saw students below my window looking up at the sky wondering what was going on.

I glanced over at Jessica's TV and ran over to turn it on.

There was news on every channel about it.

In Spanish, Chinese, Japanese, every language in the World.

There were videos of other countries such as China where it was daytime and the sky was bright orange.

"What is this?" I questioned.

Just then the phone went dead.

I had full battery, I think we lost connection.

The TV got blurry and eventually, after I noticed on a news channel that there was a strange hole somewhere out in the ocean, the power was dead and the whole room went black.

Me, Jessica, and several other girls I heard from other rooms screamed and ran out of our rooms.

Was this the apocalypse? What was going on?

For the first time in many years ever since my parents divorce, I was scared.

Everyone ran down the stairs into the main lobby.

Most girls were still in their PJ's. I wasn't.

I was wearing a white shirt, sweat pants, and my empty backpack I grabbed before I left the room.

I put my cell phone inside it.

I ran to the refrigerator and grabbed as much food as possible before all the other girls could see me.

I searched the cupboards and found more food.

I stuffed many things in my backpack and ran out the front door with everyone else.

The sky was still green and there were no clouds.

Just then everyone saw something float up into the sky.

Whatever it was, it seemed to have came from far away.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2**

The object floated higher and higher into the greenish colored sky.

Eventually it got so high, no one could see it anymore, and a few seconds later, there was a loud boom noise and the ground shook.

People ran out into the middle of the street and buildings crumbled around us.

Earthquake?

Everyone lied on the ground on their knees with their hands covering their heads.

After about twenty minutes of waiting, the world stopped shaking and everything was silent.

The survivors of the earthquake stood up and looked at one another.

There weren't many of us.

Trees and buildings smashed most people.

I pulled out my cell phone and I had connection again!

I immediately called my mom.

She answered.

"Mom? Are you okay? Did the earthquake happen over there?" I asked.

"Uh-huh," she said.

"Look, I'm coming home. Don't worry I'll be there soon," I said.

I ran back upstairs in the dormitory building.

Luckily, the building was small and didn't crumble to pieces like some buildings did.

I got to my room and packed my suitcase full of my belongings.

Then I ran back outside and got into my car.

My car had a little dent in the front from where a rock hit it.

Good thing I didn't park by anything.

I started my car and drove home.

By the time I got home, it was early morning.

About six o'clock.

I opened the door to my mom's house and called out for her.

I heard her voice from the kitchen.

I walked over to her.

She was crying by the sink.

"Mom what's wrong?" I asked.

"It's your sister. She's dead," she told me.

Dead?

"What?" I gasped.

"Look, this morning after the earthquake I went to find her and I found her dead in the bathroom," she said.

That concerned me.

"How'd she die?" I asked.

"I don't know. It wasn't the earthquake. I heard her yell my name and I ran to find her, she was lying on the floor of the bathroom all tore up and ripped into pieces. Someone killed her," she said.

I walked over to the TV and turned it on.

News was on everywhere and there were many reports.

One lady on the news channel was saying that many people died in their bathrooms and were found 'shredded into pieces as if someone was trying to rip their hearts out'.

My mom watched the news with me, nervously.

Her eyes were red from crying.

"I will find out what killed her," I said.

I walked out the door and got into my car.

I drove downtown to the mall.

Of course since it was Saturday and there were preppies and girly-girls all over the mall, even at a time like this.

I figured this was the best way to find out what was going on.

I watched the girly-girls, the mall cops, and all the store owners do what they do on a daily basis.

Nothing seemed too suspicious.

I sat there at the mall for about an hour.

I was getting ready to leave when a group of preppies walked by.

One of them was looking in a small mirror she pulled out of her purse.

She looked at herself in the mirror but stopped walking.

She seemed to have poked the mirror and then suspiciously looked at her finger.

"Hey guys, look at this," she said.

Her friends walked over to her and watched as she poked the mirror.

"Where's your finger? There's no reflection of your finger," said one of the girls.

"This is weird. What's going on?" asked another girl.

The preppy stuck her tongue out and apparently by the reaction of her friends, her reflection didn't do the same.

"Science has been reversed I think," said one of her friends.

Then out of no where I noticed a medium-sized green creature pop out of nowhere behind the preppies.

I stood up.

The creature walked over to the preppy holding the mirror and looked down at her.

She screamed, as did her friends.

"What is that thing?" asked one of her friends.

The alien didn't hesitate then. He grabbed the preppy with the mirror and tore out her insides.

Just like my sister, and just like they said on the news.

The other preppies ran away.

As other people ran crazily out of the mall, I watched the creature take the preppy girl's heart and run away.

The slimy green creature noticed me, but did nothing.

All he did was look at me in the eyes, and run away.

I was confused.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Was it odd of me that these creatures didn't scare me? I didn't fear death. We all had to die one day.

I made it this far, I may as well fight to the end.

Besides, I'm a curious person and I thought I should figure out what's going on.

I drove back home and sat in my old room.

I lied down on my bed and thought about how my sister's death, the news deaths, and the preppy's death were all similar.

My sister died in the bathroom, as did the other victims on the news. The preppy died from a slimy green thing after her reflection didn't reflect her exactly.

Wait, the reflection was the start of the weirdness at the mall. Then the creature appeared. If the preppy never looked into the mirror, would the creature have appeared anyway?

If the answer is yes, then my theory is inaccurate.

If the answer is no, then I could be correct.

I figured it was the mirror that made the creature appear.

But how did that relate to my sister?

There are mirrors in the bathroom.

Where was the exact location where people died.

I walked back downstairs to the living room and turned on the TV.

The news was still on of course.

"People are still dying in their bathrooms. No one knows why. Here is live footage on an innocent civilian who died," said the news lady.

I watched as the camera person filmed a person lie dead on the bathroom floor…in front of the mirror.

I wasn't stupid.

This all made sense now.

My theory was correct. All I had to do now was prove it.

I ran back upstairs into my room and found my old video camera.

I began recording myself.

"Hello. My name is Jaycee. I live in Kansas. I know why people are dying now, hopefully I can prove it. Mom I know you'll see this since once I die, my video camera will be with me on the bathroom floor. My theory is reflection. Creatures have been appearing and taking our hearts once we look into the mirror. Our reflections aren't following us," I said.

I walked into the bathroom and turned on the light.

I looked straight into the mirror at myself.

Nothing happened.

I raised my hand.

My reflection did the same.

I jumped around and ran in circles.

Still, my reflection followed.

I turned off the lights and touched the mirror.

I still saw my reflection do the same.

I looked back into the camera.

"Okay my theory one is a fail. I'll be back later," I said.

I turned off the camera.

"Dammit," I said to myself.

I looked behind me and all around just incase a creature did appear after all.

Nothing was there. Only me.

I walked back into my room to rethink my theory.

What if it wasn't the mirror that killed people. What if it was just these creatures coming from…hmm...I had to work my theory.

What if it were just the people? What if everyone had a green killer following them now and some people didn't get one yet and they got lucky?

I had to consider my options.

I decided to go back downstairs to watch more news.

I watched the news and ate lunch while my mom was out of the house.

There was one part of the news that they were showing a person walking into a bathroom and nothing happened.

Then the news went back to filming just the lady talking at the news desk inside the news building and immediately after they stopped filming the bathroom scene, it came back on.

The news reporters stuttered and the camera wasn't turned back on in time to see what had happened.

One second there was a person standing in the bathroom, then the news lady talked, and the next second, that person was dead.

The camera was off when the killing happened.

"There was a creature…where'd it go?" questioned a camera person.

I watched the scene with wide eyes.

"I swear to God there was a giant green thing that came out of no where and once I turned the camera back on, it disappeared," said the camera guy.

Maybe my theory was correct after all.

I was filming myself.

The creatures don't like that.

I filmed myself in my room.

"Okay I found out that filming my reflection is what makes the creatures angry. Therefore I will put a note on this camera for my mom and whoever sees this, I was killed by a green slimy creature. I know they're real I've seen them. So here it goes, good bye," I said.

I didn't know why I was using my life for science. It's what I had to do.

I turned off the camera and put it on my desk. Then I put a pink sticky note on it saying "Mom, this is me before I died. I love you".

After that, I took a deep breath and decided to face my end

I walked into the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror.

"Look, there's no cameras here. Only me," I said.

I raised my hand in the air.

My reflection did the same.

I poked the mirror, and my reflection just stood there, staring back at me.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

I put my arm back in the air.

Still, my reflection did nothing.

I won.

I snickered to myself.

"I did it. It's over," I said.

I could now die happy.

I waited a minute for an alien to come and rip my heart out.

Nothing happened.

I stuck my tongue out at the mirror.

My reflection sill did nothing.

What was going on?

Just then I felt something poke my back.

I spun around quickly.

To my surprise, there was a little green slimy creature there behind me.

I stared at it.

It took me a second to realize that this wasn't like any of the ones I've seen before.

No big ugly ones that steals hearts.

This one was actually kind of _cute_.

It was still green, and looked rather slimy, but it looked up at me, not smiling or having any signs of evil.

It's eyes were green and it's pupil's took up about ninety-five percent of it's eyes.

It looked up at me with an expression like "please don't kill me". I didn't know what to do.

It seemed to be more scared of me than I was of it.

I decided to talk to it.

"Hello, do you speak English?" I asked it.

It nodded.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"What's a name?" it asked.

"Um…what do you call yourself?" I asked.

It looked down and thought about it.

Finally it looked back up at me.

"They called me 32975," it said.

A number?

"Well that's…interesting," I said.

It shrugged.

"What are you?" it asked me.

"My name is Jaycee," I said.

"Oh that's cool," it said.

This problem was getting on my nerves. I still didn't know exactly what _it_ was.

"So are you a boy or a girl?" I asked it.

"Dude," it said.

"Okay so apparently it was a guy alien,"

"So you're a male?" I asked him.

He nodded.

That made things a little easier.

"And, what exactly are you?" I asked.

He looked around the room.

"I don't know what you mean," he said.

"You know, I'm a human, what are you?" I asked.

He was silent for a few moments.

"I'm an alien to you," he said quietly.

An alien.

That's exactly what he was.

He noticed that I wasn't saying anything after what he said.

"Don't kill me please. He told me that I had to come here to the human world and bring back a human heart or else our family would die. We had to pay Boss. I was forced to come here," he cried.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa little buddy, don't get so worried. I'm not going to kill you. We need to set things straight. We are friends okay? I will help you get what you need if you keep me and my family safe from your kind. Got it?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Now secondly, we need to trust each other. We are both scared of one another because you and your alien friends are taking over my world. You're scared of me because I have weapons downstairs and I can kill you. We both have a way to kill one another. We have to have trust. I won't kill you if you don't kill me, fair?" I asked.

He nodded again.

We shook hand, though he only had two fingers.

"So what were you saying 32975?" I asked.

"Oh about Boss? Yeah he's the leader of our kind. He makes us work for him. He says that if each of us get a human heart then we won't get killed. If one of us fails, then we will be executed. I can't kill you. I can't kill anyone. I don't want to do this. Mom and Dad told me that Boss is a bad alien for making us do such a crime. We don't want to hurt humans but we have no choice. He's a comu…err a comun….a bad person that is demanding and bossy," he said.

I think he was searching for the word "communist".

"Well do not fret little one. I'll help you if you help me," I said.

He smiled.

We walked downstairs to the living room.

"So why does this "Boss" person want with human hearts?" I asked.

"I dunno. Something about having proof that all humans are destroyed and dead and we can come and take over all of your world and technology," he said.

It made sense, but was rather disturbing.

I decided not to question the situation anymore.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

I decided to call 32975 Slimy from then on because he was a very slimy alien. Sometimes I would call him Buddy.

He also told me about his life.

On his planet, they lived inside holes in the ground.

He had a mother, a father, and an older brother.

Every alien on his planet had a name that was a number in our language.

His brother was the one who told him what to do.

Apparently, Boss sent out memos to every alien family and every alien had to bring him a human heart.

Well poor little Slimy didn't understand what was going on, so his older brother assigned him a reflection and he had to go kill that human, which was me, and bring my heart back to Boss.

I also found out that Slimy was about fourteen years old in human years.

Aliens from his planet grew and acted very similar to humans only aliens lived to be about three-hundred years old.

Aliens grew up very fast.

They hit their "teenage years" at around age ten.

Slimy was getting close to those years.

Keeping him hidden from my mom was hard.

She was very snoopy around me and was always worrying ever since my sister died.

I had to sneak food to Slimy at night. Even though he didn't like human food very much, he ate it anyway.

We discussed plans for our attack every day.

We agreed on only one option: to find his brother and escape to his planet.

If we made it to his planet and stopped Boss, then the humans would be saved right?

That is, what's left of the humans.

More and more of us died every day.

The worldwide population decreased rapidly.

After several months of research, we found out his brother was nearby.

One night, Slimy and I snuck out of my house to find his brother.

We were out in my garage going to my car when Slimy tripped over an old motorcycle helmet.

"Hey," he said in a small voice.

He picked it up and placed it on his little head.

It looked cool on him.

He smiled and we got in my car and drove for about an hour to find his brother.

We pulled up to an old abandoned house.

It looked creepy.

Slimy and I got out of the car and Slimy knocked on the door.

After about a minute later, the door creaked open.

A larger looking alien stuck his head out of the door when he saw us.

"32975," he said.

"509092," said Slimy.

509092 looked at me.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"My new friend, Jaycee. She's gonna help us save our planet in exchange we'll be saving hers," answered Slimy.

509092 looked at me.

"Your reflection was Slimy?" he asked me.

"Yes," I answered nervously.

He nodded.

"Slimy, I told you what you had to do," said 509092.

"I know brother but I can't. Jaycee is my friend. She'll save our lives," said Slimy.

"Well I guess so now. Boss will be sure to kill you both anyways so it doesn't matter," said 509092.

"We need help getting to your planet," I said.

"Hmm…Well I suggest using a rocket myself. Rockets are fast and it should only take about four years to get back to our planet," he said.

"What?" I questioned.

He chuckled.

"No, only about three days is all. Our rockets are built with our technology. They go super fast and they're fun," he said.

"Good, fun is important when our world is ending," I said.

"I know," said 509092.

Apparently he didn't understand sarcasm.

509092 led us outside to a giant rocket.

"That's it right there. I do sure hope that you two have a plan," he said.

I didn't have much of a plan after finding a rocket. I thought that would've been impossible enough.

Apparently not.

Slimy and I climbed onto the rocket and I put on a space helmet.

Slimy didn't need one because he had his motorcycle helmet on.

He put the visor down on his helmet.

"Hey cool, built-in sunglasses," he said happily.

509092 climbed into the rocket next to me.

"I wasn't going to come along with you two but I suppose I will since I know I'll never get the guts to kill my reflection human either. Also neither of you know how to fly this thing unless you're that great of a human," he said.

"No, no not really," is all I said.

He smiled and pushed a button.

"Please say a command," said a voice coming from somewhere inside the rocket.

It was the computer.

It sounded like my cell phone when I hit the voice command button.

"Fly home," he said.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

The first half-hour of flying was silent. No one dared to say a word.

509092 seemed busy thinking while he had autopilot flying the rocket.

Slimy looked bored, but decided to keep quiet.

I sat in the middle and wondered what the other two were thinking about.

Surprisingly, 509092 broke the silence.

"Why are you two so quiet? You both scared of Boss or something?" he asked.

Slimy and I looked at one another.

"We never really thought much about what we'll say to him," I admitted.

"Yeah! We'll get our butts kicked," said Slimy.

509092 sighed.

"If this went according to plan, we wouldn't be in this mess. Of course, human here will be dead, but I wouldn't be risking my life for you two," he said.

"But you said yourself that you couldn't do your job either," I said back.

509092 looked at me straight in the face.

"You're pretty dumb to be talking to killers like that. But also you're pretty smart," he said.

"Well I'm in college," I said.

"What's college?" asked Slimy.

"It's a big human school where we get jobs to make money so we can buy food, and clothes, and big houses," I explained.

"Oh wow. We don't have that at our home. Boss gives us everything but in return we have to do sick chores for him like kill innocent creatures on other planets," said Slimy.

So earth wasn't the only planet being destroyed.

"We just hope that our lives really do mean something," said 509092.

"Well remember what Mom and Dad told us: There is someone in the sky. They met him. The creator of us all," said Slimy.

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"The Creator! He created all creatures from all planets. He spoke to our planet once a long time ago back when my parents were young. He told us that we needed to get along and stop dominating other planets. Boss didn't listen," explained Slimy.

I knew much about the Creator. But on earth there was no proof. We just had to believe.

"Surely this human must know who the Creator is," said 509092.

"Yeah. He never spoke to our planet though. Our planet has no real proof of him besides a book. I'm not sure if that's much proof though either. But it doesn't matter. On our planet, we all believe in what we want. Some people don't even believe he's real. I think he's real though," I said.

"Of course he's real!" yelled Slimy.

"Why must there be proof?" asked 509092.

"I don't know. Some people just think it's necessary," I said.

No one said anything for several minutes.

Once again, 509092 broke the silence.

"I got a call from Mom and Dad yesterday," he said.

Slimy jumped in his seat.

"Ooh what'd they say?" he asked excitedly.

"Boss called them down to his office. You know how Dad works for him right? I called Mom this morning and she sounded worried. She was saying things like 'whatever you do, don't tell anyone anything that you're related to I or Dad'. I don't know what's up, but something's wrong," 509092 answered.

"Did you call her again?" asked Slimy.

"No," answered 509092.

Slimy opened up a small compartment inside the car and pulled out something that looked like a cell phone.

He pushed five buttons on it and put it up to his ear.

All was quiet for several moments.

Then Slimy put down the device sadly.

"No answer," he said.

"Crap," said 509092 angrily.

"Why was there no answer?" asked Slimy.

His voice sounded whiney and it cracked at the end of his sentence.

509092 looked at him.

"Well not to change subject, but I think you're growing up Buddy. Last time I saw you, you were quite little. Now your voice is changing and you grew about a foot and a half," he said.

Now, 509092 didn't look too much like Slimy. He was very large and about six and a half feet tall. His eyes weren't as round as Slimy's. They looked more like human eyes, only yellow. He also had some kind of piercing on his bottom lip. He dressed much like a human. He wore a black shirt and black jeans with chains hanging off the sides. It was apparent that aliens didn't have hair, but his antennas drooped behind his head.

The first time I saw Slimy, he was only about three feet tall. Now he was almost five feet tall. His eyes were changing. Though they were still huge, his pupils were getting smaller. His antennas were squiggly, but hid underneath his new helmet. He told me that most aliens don't wear clothes because there's no reason to. They weren't designed the same way as humans. Therefore, Slimy never wore any clothes unless he was playing dress-up.

"So I'm growing?" he asked.

His voice cracked again.

509092 laughed.

The three of us talked and laughed all day long. When night came again, the three of us lied down in the back of the rocket and fell asleep.

On the third day of flying in the claustrophobic rocket, we finally got to our destination.

It was afternoon there when we landed in Slimy's backyard.

The three of us got out of the rocket and walked into the house.

Alien houses weren't special. They were made of wooden planks nailed together, and several high-powered light bulbs lit the whole house.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

The rest of the town is what gave me concerns.

The whole town was rows and rows of wooden plank houses.

In the center of the town was a tall, leaning building made of wooden planks and scraps of metal.

The three of us stood out in the middle of the road staring at the strange-looking building.

"That's it," said 509092.

"Boss," I whispered.

Slimy nodded.

The whole town was silent as the three of us were standing on the old dirt road.

There were tracks in the dirt from where some kind of vehicle used to drive on.

No one drove anymore on this planet.

This planet was dying.

"Our home used to be beautiful," said Slimy.

"Yeah. Back when I was a kid, there were cars driving down the street every day. Mom would walk me to school as Dad would walk down the street to work for Boss. The Boss we had back then was different. He didn't try to dominate other planets. Boss now is just horrible beyond belief. Jaycee, if there is a way that you can stop Boss from dominating the universe, then we need you," explained 509092.

I looked up at him.

He wasn't looking at me or Slimy.

He was looking in the distance, thinking about his past.

His bottom lip was sticking out and his piercing sparkled in the sunlight.

Creepy.

Just then we all heard an annoying beep noise which sounded like a cell phone ring.

509092 reached into his pocket and pulled out another funny device like what Slimy used on the rocket.

He pushed a button and answered it.

"Hello? Mom?" he yelled.

Slimy's face lit up.

"No…What'd you do to them!" 509092 yelled into the phone thing.

Everyone was getting scared.

"Damn you!" he yelled and threw the phone on the ground, smashing it to pieces.

"We gotta run," he said to us.

He picked up me and Slimy and ran into the house.

"Help me pack bags, their coming. It was a trick! They tracked my cell phone," he said fretting and shoving clothes and food into something which looked like a trash bag.

Slimy helped shove more supplies into more trash bags.

I also helped, though I didn't know exactly what was going on.

I saw Slimy shove more of those funny cell phone things into bags.

509092 put money in a bag along with blankets and more clothes.

I walked past the front living room window and saw large aliens in black suits examining the phone device 509092 smashed.

"Guys, they're here," I said.

Slimy and 509092 looked at me and saw the aliens through the window.

"Okay we got enough I think," said 509092.

Slimy nodded and each of us grabbed as many bags as we could carry and we ran out the back door.

"What will happen if they see me?" I asked as we ran.

"You're dead," said 509092.

"We're all dead if we get caught," said Slimy.

We ran for a long time, until we reached some kind of mountain where we hid inside a cave.

509092 lit a fire in the middle of the cave.

"They're gonna find us," said Slimy.

"No. And if they do, I won't let them get you guys," said 509092.

"Wait, you'd sacrifice yourself for me?" I asked him.

"Well, you and Slimy are gonna save the universe right? That's important. I believe you'll accomplish your mission," he said.

I smiled.

We sat inside that cave all night. We ate some of the food we packed and when it got cold and rainy that night, we all got in warm blankets and fell asleep together.

In the morning, it was wet and cloudy outside.

509092 was awake first.

I was awake second.

When I woke up, I saw him sitting by the fire cooking some kind of breakfast pastry thing.

"Hey you're awake. Finally I'm not alone anymore," he said.

I rubbed my eyes.

"Yeah, good morning 509092," I said.

He laughed.

"Seriously? You don't have to call me that. Just call me Zero. That's what everyone always calls me," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Apparently my life amounts to nothing. Also I have two zero's in my name so therefore I doubly amount to nothing," he said.

"So what do you guys call Slimy?" I asked.

He half smiled.

"We just call him Buddy usually. Slimy's kind of creative though," he said.

"He is slimy though," I said.

"It's puberty. Aliens have it too. It's not just humans. Just wait, in a couple of days here he'll grow rapidly and start growing hair on his head. I can tell he's ready. Look at his antennas, they grew again," he said.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

Zero was right.

Slimy slept without his motorcycle helmet on so I could see his antennas.

It seemed they grew twice as long as they were a few days ago. They were also swelled up from either growing or wearing the helmet. Possibly both.

Zero walked over to him and looked at his head.

"He's got hairs!" he announced.

I walked over to Slimy to take a look.

He really did have small hairs on his head starting to grow.

"Why?" I asked.

"You see, when aliens are young, we are born with kind of a shadow on our head to show where our hair will grow once we're adolescences. Once we are, then we grow hairs on our heads. I don't know why this happens, I am aware that humans have hairs all their lives. I suppose everyone is different," answered Zero.

That was true.

"So when did you grow hair?" I asked.

He smiled proudly.

"When I was thirteen in human years. Being eight in alien years is thirteen in human years. Slimy here is fourteen. I bet in just a few days he'll be about as big as me," said Zero.

Now, Zero was very tall. Probably about seven feet tall while Slimy was only about five feet tall.

"He's growing right now as we speak. Come now, let's eat breakfast," he said.

Zero and I walked back over to the fire and ate our breakfast thing.

Whatever that thing was tasted delicious.

Aliens sure knew their food.

Slimy woke up soon after we got done eating.

"Holy crap I had the weirdest dream! I was walking down the street and-" he said.

"Kid, eat your breakfast," said Zero.

"But I-" started Slimy.

"Shush kid. I don't need to know. Especially since you're at this age," said Zero.

Slimy blushed.

I laughed hysterically.

Slimy sat down by the fire and ate a pastry thing.

"So, why did Boss call your cell phone anyways?" I asked trying to start a good conversation.

"He killed Mom and Dad," said Zero.

Slimy choked on his pastry.

Zero slapped his back saying "Breathe dammit" until Slimy stopped coughing.

"What do you mean they're dead?" asked Slimy.

His voice went squeaky again.

"Boss killed Mom and Dad. You know Dad worked for him. Dad wanted to quit his job because he though killing humans was not right. He thought killing the cloud things on the last planet was bad enough. He wanted to quit. Therefore Mom called me that morning a few days ago saying "Don't tell anyone you're related to me or Dad". At first I didn't understand. Now I know. It all makes sense now," said Zero.

"How'd they find Mom?" asked Slimy.

"Mom was with him. They tried to get her to tell them where we were. She just said "on earth" but they didn't believe her. So she's dead too," answered Zero.

Now things didn't make sense at all.

"Wait, hold on. How do you know that part? How do you know that they tried to get her to tell them where we are?" I asked.

Zero smiled.

"You see, when aliens have dreams, they are _always_ true. Either a dream about the future. Now, you see, last night I had a dream that-" started Zero.

Slimy cut him off.

"No! We don't want to hear it! Blah blah blah!" yelled Slimy.

Zero frowned.

"Shut up kid," he said.

Slimy snickered.

"So anyways, like I was saying, I had a dream of what happened to Mom and Dad," said Zero.

"I had a dream of an alien! She was pretty," said Slimy.

"Oh my God, shut up. Didn't Dad ever tell you to keep those thoughts to yourself?" asked Zero.

"Nope!" answered Slimy.

I decided to avoid this conversation.

"So if all dreams become real, then Slimy…" I trailed off.

"Yeah. That comes true too," answered Zero.

I had nothing to say about that.

Slimy walked outside the cave.

"It sure is cloudy…hey…what the heck?" he questioned.

"What is it?" asked Zero.

"I dunno. It looks like…oh no," said Slimy.

Zero ran over to Slimy to see what he saw.

"They're coming," said Zero, grabbing a handful of water from a puddle.

He threw the water on the fire and it died.

Then he shoved all the blankets and food into the bags.

We each grabbed our bags and ran out of the cave.

"Where do we go?" I asked.

"I don't know," answered Zero.

We just kept running.

The way we were running looked awfully familiar.

"Where are we?" I asked.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

"We have no choice but to go back," answered Zero.

That's when I realized, that we were almost back at the house.

We walked down the same dirt road and saw people walking in and out of the house.

"No!" yelled Slimy.

Two aliens hauling furniture out of the house saw us.

"That's the kids! Boss said that they were alive somewhere," said one guy.

"Slimy you moron!" yelled Zero.

"Oops," said Slimy.

"Run!" I yelled.

We all took off running. I don't know where I was going, but somehow I found my way to the back end of the funny-looking building. Boss' building.

"What the heck?" I questioned when I got there.

"Jaycee you're a genius!" announced Zero.

He reached into a bag and pulled out a rope.

"Slimy, climb the building," ordered Zero.

Slimy climbed up one board at a time until he reached to roof of the building.

The building wasn't very tall. Maybe about twelve feet off the ground.

Zero threw the rope up to Slimy and he caught it.

"What about the bags?" I asked.

"Oh yeah," said Zero.

He picked up some bags and started climbing.

"Now Slimy jump down. Jaycee, catch Slimy," ordered Zero.

Slimy jumped off the building and luckily, I caught him.

We then threw every bag up to Zero.

"Now you two need to break in the building. I'll hide up here. Go stop Boss. If you're not back in ten minutes, I'm breaking in with an ax and a loaded gun," he said.

"Now where the Hell-" started Slimy.

"I brought weapons fool. Only when we need them. Now go on and hurry," he said.

Slimy and I did as told.

Together we ran into the building.

There were hallways in every direction.

Alien employees saw us running.

Most of them yelled "Human! Intruders!" when we ran by.

We just kept running until we reached the center of the building where we saw a door.

"No guards?" questioned Slimy attempting to open the door.

It was locked.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my wallet.

"What are you doing?" asked Slimy.

I pulled out my driver's license and slid it down the door crack.

The door opened.

"Credit card trick," I said.

Slimy smiled joyfully.

We walked through the door and down the short hallway.

We then saw an alien sitting in a dusty, boarded up room surrounded by computers, telephones, microphones, and walkie-talkies.

We walked up to the alien.

He had six arms and he had his back faced away from us.

"Boss," said Slimy.

He spun around, holding a phone in his hand.

When he saw us, his eyes got wide.

"Uh…I'll call you back," he said into the phone and hung up.

"Who are you?" he asked us.

"I'm Jaycee and this is Slimy. We're here to talk to you about taking over earth," I said.

He smiled creepily.

"Ah yes, you're here to protest are you? Well I don't like protesters. I _kill_ protesters," he said.

"We are aware of that. You do things like kill your employees if they speak against you. What ever happened to _freedom of speech?_," I asked.

"We don't do that on this planet," said Boss.

"Liar! The last Boss let everyone say their opinion! You are so full of crap!," yelled Slimy.

"So, your name is Slimy, eh?" asked Boss.

"Yeah! Got a problem?" asked Slimy.

Boss laughed.

"That name is illegal here little boy," he said.

I saw rage fill Slimy's face.

"Oh it's on now butt-face," said Slimy.

Slimy was now at the I'm-not-a-little-kid-I'm-a-grow-up age now.

Slimy pulled a knife out of his back pocket and jumped up into the air.

"Die," he said.

Boss gasped as Slimy landed on the ground.

Boss kicked Slimy in the face and Slimy flew across the room, landing hard against the wall.

One of Boss' six arms was lying on the ground.

"Slimy, don't tell me limbs can grow back," I said.

"N-No," said Slimy.

I walked over to him and helped him get back up.

"You think one arm is a big deal to me?" laughed Boss.

I never said it _was_ a big deal.

Just then I heard the door get kicked down.

"Here I am!" announced a voice.

It was Zero, holding a gun, an axe and he had some kind of strange outfit on, probably some "armor" or something.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

"That was a fast ten minutes," said Slimy.

I saw Boss' facial expression change.

"Who's the kid?" he asked.

"My name's Zero! And I don't care if that's illegal or not. You'll _never_ know my real name, for this is my new name now," said Zero.

He was hyper. It must've been an adrenaline rush.

"So we got Jaycee, Slimy, and Zero. What fun names. My name is Boss. Or should I say, _death_," he said.

He pulled knives out of his pockets with all of his arms and threw them at us.

I grabbed Slimy and we dodged each knife thrown at us.

Slimy picked one up and ran towards Boss, slicing him in the leg.

Boss fell to the ground.

"You bastard!" he yelled.

Slimy smiled evilly at Boss, holding the knife in his hand.

Zero jumped into the air and aimed his axe to Boss' head but missed and hit the floor.

Boss got up and put Zero in choke hold.

"Zero!" yelled Slimy.

I picked up two knives off the ground and ran towards boss and Zero.

I cut Boss' wrists and he let go of Zero.

Zero landed on the ground and crawled back over to Slimy by the doorway.

Zero handed Slimy his gun.

Slimy aimed the gun at Boss' head.

"War's over Boss. Either you make peace with the humans or you're dead," I said.

"Fine, fine. You win. I'll write a peace treaty to the humans and we'll stop conquering earth," he said.

He had a sneaky, suspicious smile on his face.

I didn't question it yet.

He handed me his "peace treaty" and the three of us walked out the door.

"We did it!" announced Slimy.

Zero smiled tiredly.

"It's not over yet," I said.

Flying back to earth took three days again.

When we got there, my whole world I once knew was destroyed.

We landed in my hometown, Kansas City and everything was gone and ruined.

The world looked like an old ghost town.

Abandoned, dead buildings, dead grass, everything.

Not a single soul in sight.

"Where'd all the humans go?" asked Slimy in his new, deep voice.

I found it quite creepy that he went from being a little adorable alien with a squeaky baby voice and in just a week, he was seven feet tall with a deep voice.

Aliens grew up too fast.

Slimy's antennas were still wiry and springy unlike his brother who's antennas were always behind his head as if they were combed like that.

Of course Slimy grew out of his helmet quickly.

Anyway, the three of us wandered my old hometown for a long time.

We came to my old street I lived on. My house was destroyed.

"It's…home," said Slimy.

We walked into where the front door used to be.

The furniture was gone. Every last piece.

Old photos and memories of home were scattered around the floor underneath piles of dust and rubble. I picked up a picture I saw lying on the ground.

It was a picture of my sister.

My eye was teary.

"What's wrong?" asked Slimy, looking over my shoulder.

"That's my sister. She was killed by her reflection," I said.

"Everyone's family is suffering from Boss. This isn't fair!" yelled Zero.

"I know," I said.

I looked down at my feet and saw something else lying on the ground.

I picked it up and smiled.

"What is that?" asked Slimy.

"A video tape," I answered.

I ran up the old, broken stairs into my old room.

For some reason, no one bothered to steal the old TV I had stored in my closet.

"It's still here!" I announced.

Zero and Slimy looked up at the TV on the top shelf.

Zero reached for it without any problem and sat it on the ground.

I plugged it in to an outlet and put the video tape in the cassette player.

The first few seconds of the tape was empty. Then it showed me on my first birthday.

"Is that…you?" asked Zero.

"Yeah. Me when I was a baby," I said.

This was gonna get embarrassing.

Zero and Slimy found the video tape quite amusing.

"This is so cool," said Slimy half-way into the video.

The video was showing me riding my bicycle down the street when I was eight.

Then it jumped to my Elementary graduation.

Then my Junior High graduation.

Then came the High School graduation.

The last thing on the tape was me, talking to the camera.

"Hello my name is Jaycee. I live in Kansas. I know why people are dying now, hopefully I can prove it," is exactly what I said to the camera.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

"You were trying to prove that we were real?" asked Zero.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Why were you risking your life to prove us?" asked Slimy.

"I don't know really. It was the right thing to do," I said.

"You're lucky you got Slimy," said Zero.

"I didn't care if I died or not," I said.

After the part where I was filming myself was over, the video tape ended, but a few seconds later, another part started.

"What?" I questioned.

It was showing Slimy filming himself.

"Hi everyone!" he said to the camera.

"It's me," said Slimy.

"My name is Slimy! This is Jaycee!" he said to the camera.

The camera showed me sleeping in my bed.

"Ha ha! Humans are funny when they sleep! By the way, if this is gonna be my new television program I must say that Boss is pathetic and I'm gonna kill him with my bare hands one day! But that's not what this television episode will be about today. Today I am going to read this piece of paper Jaycee wrote. It's got questions for aliens. I know the answers and I will answer her questions," he said.

Zero laughed.

"Nice on Slimy," he said.

"Look at how little I was," said Slimy.

"Yeah, now your big and ugly," said Zero.

The video tape showed Slimy holding a piece of paper which had my questions written on it.

"Jaycee's first question is: On the night when the power died worldwide, what was the object floating up into the sky she saw? Now everyone who lived to see that object must be aware that it was all the logic, theories, and given discoveries anyone has ever made. The night that we landed, everything in the world was reversed. We call that object, the Magic Box. Without that box, we were unable to turn into human reflections. Next question: On the news there was a hole in the ocean. What caused that? The answer is: The main spaceship where majority of aliens came out of. To answer another question, three-hundred and twenty-six spaceships landed that night. Other questions here I will answer all at once, why was the sky green? Why was there an earthquake? And why did the power die? This is all one answer: When the spaceships landed and the Magic Box was opened, everything was reversed and the World changed. More questions here are: There was an alien at the mall who killed a girl. Why didn't that alien kill Jaycee when the alien looked right at her? The answer: Each alien can only kill the human they are assigned to. Based on the description Jaycee wrote about this alien, I believe I know who he is. There's only one alien who could be described this way who is my cousin, 482916. Two more questions left. The first: Why does Boss want human hearts? The answer: Boss is trying to take over the universe by conquering other planets. We are required to bring back the heart of the human we are assigned to or we'll die. He doesn't use the hearts for anything, only proof that humans are dead. Last question: What is the point of reflections not doing what the human does and why did the aliens choose reflections? Now Jaycee, this question is rather weird but I am going to try to explain. Aliens didn't choose reflections. When Boss created the Magic Box, then he had the choice of sending us to kill humans any way he liked. Why reflections? I have no idea at all. I think it's just to creep you guys out and then you die. It's sick I know. The reason why your reflection won't follow is complicated. You see, when we're a reflection, we're not inside the mirror. We're inside your head. It's almost like an opt-opic-optical illusion. The reason why your reflection moves at first is because we're waiting for the right time to…well…attack I suppose. Then your reflection stops moving because we're now behind you ready to kill you. It's all in your head and is also caused by the Magic Box and it's twisted logic. Nothing will make sense here on earth anymore. Not until we kill Boss and the Magic Box is destroyed. Until that happens, all planets are doomed for eternity. It's up to us Jaycee. I'm sorry your planet got in this mess. But together, I know we can stop Boss, and surely if something goes wrong, I'll sacrifice myself for you," he said.

After that, the video ended.

For several minutes, I said nothing. No one did.

Once again, Zero was the one to break the silence.

"I think I need to have a talk with you, Slimy," he said.

Slimy nodded and his antennas drooped like what a dog's ears would do if the dog was sad.

I thought it was funny how alien antennas were just like animal ears. They would twitch when there's an odd noise, and they showed the alien's emotion.

Unless you were Zero.

His antennas were trained to just droop behind his head unless he heard something strange, then he'd stick on of his antennas up in the air.

Slimy must've been feeling sad right now.

"What's wrong, Slimes?" I asked.

Slimy looked over at me. His big, black eyes looked watery.

"Nothing," he said bitterly.

Zero grabbed one of Slimy's antennas and dragged him downstairs and outside.

I followed them but hid behind a pile of rubble when I heard them talking.

"Look Slimy, you know you weren't supposed to ever answer any questions," said Zero.

"I was young then. I didn't know," said Slimy.

"Yeah well, now you do know. I realize that Jaycee is our friend and you really like her, but we still can't trust her fully. She could always go on her own and try to kill all aliens," said Zero.

"No. Jaycee won't do that. She would've done that a long time ago if she was going to. She's my best friend and we both trust each other," said Slimy.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

"Very well then," said Zero.

"Zero, I think I might be in love with her. I know it's weird because I'm an alien and she's a human, but it doesn't matter to me," said Slimy.

I felt evil for eavesdropping on them, but also I was finding very useful information.

"Yeah I know what you mean Slimy. I kind of have a little crush on her too," said Zero.

Now things were getting _really_ weird.

All this time I thought of Slimy as my best friend and Zero as my big brother.

Now I found out that they both liked me.

I decided to stop hiding and just go back inside the house.

I stood up at horrible timing.

Slimy and Zero saw me and all three of us froze in place for several seconds.

"Um…" said Zero.

"Oh my God!" yelled Slimy.

He grabbed both his antennas and walked in a circle saying "oh my God," over and over again.

"Tell me you didn't hear that," said Slimy.

"Uh…I didn't hear anything," I said.

"Lies," said Zero.

"Okay yeah, I heard it all," I said.

"Oh well," said Zero.

He walked back inside the house.

Slimy looked over at me.

"Y-You're not m-mad are you?" he asked.

"No, why should I be? Why didn't you just tell me before?" I asked.

"I don't know. It's weird of me to say that I love you. I mean, after all I am an alien and you're a human. It's just…I don't know. Awkward I guess," he said.

I walked over to Slimy and hugged him.

"So you love me?" he asked.

"Yes, I do love you, Slimy," I said.

Zero walked back outside and saw us.

"Okay, so I went upstairs to see the news on TV, and apparently there is no news! There's no TV channels at all," said Zero.

"That's obvious," I said.

The whole world was dead. Of course there was no TV.

Our only option now was to find help from someone.

The three of us walked up the street for a long time until we found a cardboard box strangely sitting in the middle of the street.

Slimy picked it up and a person was inside.

"Hey! I'm sleeping!" yelled the person.

"Hey John! Why you under a box?" called out another human standing a few yards away.

The person under the box stood up and walked over to the other guy.

"Who are you?" I asked the guys.

"I'm John and this is Steve," said the box guy.

"We're in a group to protest and destroy the aliens much like the two that are right next to you," said Steve.

Slimy made a fist.

"Say, you look familiar. I've seen you around this town before. You always walked around at night with a little alien. He was like a pet to you, always following you around," said John.

"Yes. That's Slimy," I said.

Slimy smiled.

"I'm Slimy," he said.

The expression on John's face changed.

"Oh…well…you're not so little anymore," he said.

Slimy half smiled.

I looked up at Zero.

He looked pissed.

"This here's Zero. Both of these guys are good aliens really. I've been to their planet and it's destroyed much like ours," I said.

"Hmm…I see. Well if you've been to their planet, then maybe you should become one of them," said John

"Wait…how does that work?" I asked.

"Steve, mind explaining?" he asked.

"Okay. Due to past experiences, our team of human survivors discovered that if a human touches alien blood, even just one drop, then they become an alien. It's true! I've tested it myself. It's not a graduate process either. It doesn't take days and days to turn into one of them. At the most, maybe just five minutes. Just one drop of alien blood and right then you start going insane in the head and your whole body changes completely and rapidly. It's scary I know, but I warn you, if you like being human, never go back to that planet," explained Steve.

I wasn't just worried now about going back to the alien planet, I was also scared of being around Slimy and Zero. What if one of them got a cut and their blood accidentally got on me?

"Is there a way to turn back human?" I asked.

"Not that I am aware of. We tried to put human blood onto a previous-human-currently alien person before but nothing happened. It's a permanent state. Once you're an alien, you will always be an alien," said Steve.

"Are there any survivors left?" I asked.

"Yeah, but they're all hiding underground. There's several thousands of us left. But not many. If the aliens leave and we're safe again, our World can be back to normal in no time. We need help. I think you guys are our only hope," said John.

"That's what we're here for. Boss wrote a peace treaty," I said.

Just then, aliens everywhere came out of random places.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

Aliens creeped toward us in all directions.

John and Steve ran away to tell the other people that Boss wrote a peace treaty.

Zero, Slimy, and I all held hands and stood back to back.

Aliens continued to circle around us which made the three of us nervous.

Finally, they all stopped and stared at us.

"Hello," said Zero.

One alien walked out from the crowd.

"Slimy?" asked the alien.

The alien looked somewhat familiar to me. He was medium-sized and…he was the alien that killed the preppy!

"482916!" yelled Slimy.

Slimy ran to the alien and they shook hands.

"Nice seeing ya Cuz," said Slimy.

"You-You're the one I saw at the mall!" I yelled.

482916 looked at me.

"You were that girl watching me as I killed that other girl…uh yeah," he said.

Now, he wasn't quite as tall as Slimy. Only around five feet tall. He had hair, and seemed to have been full grown, but he was just short for most aliens.

"Four, we don't really have time for family reunions. The humans here want their planet back. In exchange, we get ours back to the old ways," said Zero.

482916 smiled.

"Very well then," he said.

"Tell the aliens, Jaycee," said Zero.

I took a deep breath.

It was time.

"Hello, aliens to this world. I understand that there has been a huge amount of problems on your planet with Boss. But as most of you know, his ways are wrong and I believe that if humans and aliens work together, then we can both get our planets back. Who's with me?" I asked.

All the aliens cheered.

Slimy walked over to me and grabbed my hand and whispered in my ear.

"There's a bad alien in the crowd," he whispered.

Right at that moment, there was an explosion nearby.

Aliens ran in all directions.

I was too shocked to move.

I was frozen in place.

"Jaycee! We have to run, come on!" yelled Slimy.

He pulled me along as we followed Zero through the dust.

"I can't see a thing!" I yelled.

The explosions were loud and we had to yell in order to hear one another over the noise.

"Don't worry, I'm following Zero!" yelled Slimy.

"How can he see anything?" I asked.

"I….I don't know!" he answered.

We continued running for a while until an explosion hit me.

The force of the explosion made Slimy let go of me and I landed hard on the ground, unable to move.

"Jaycee!" I heard him yell.

I was still alive because I heard the explosions echo in my ears.

I opened my eyes and saw Slimy pick me up.

"Dude, you're gonna kill yourself, I'm too heavy," I said.

"Nah, there's no time," he said.

We ran even longer.

Finally we reached safety and the explosions were far away.

We were hiding by some kind of mountain…hill thing surrounded by rocks.

Zero and Slimy breathed heavily.

My leg was bleeding uncontrollably.

"Are you…okay?" asked Slimy.

"Yeah…I think so," I answered.

My leg didn't hurt that bad, it looked worse than it felt.

"You could've died. We got so lucky," said Zero.

I looked over at Slimy.

He was examining his arm.

"Let me see," I said.

Slimy pulled his arm away.

"No, it's bleeding. If my blood gets on you you're an alien remember?" he asked.

"Oh…yeah," I said.

Slimy half smiled.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be okay. You're the one in danger, aliens are conquering your planet," he said.

I looked over at Zero.

He looked freaked out.

"Zero?" I questioned.

"She's…dead," he said.

"What?" asked me and Slimy.

"The girl who I was supposed to kill is…is dead. She got hit by an explosion. I didn't want her to die. That's why I never killed her myself. If I wanted her to die, I would've killed her a long time ago. Now, she never even got to see the end of this war. Why?" he questioned.

"How do you know she's-" I started.

"I saw her while we were running. I wanted to turn around and save her, but it was too late. She's gone now. Hopefully in a better place," he said.

It was silent for a few minutes.

Everyone was thinking of the past events.

Then we saw a shadow cast over our heads.

We all looked up to see a tall alien, who grabbed Slimy and ran away.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Slimy!" I yelled.

"Jaycee!" he yelled back.

I looked over at Zero.

"Zero, we have to save him," I said.

Zero stood up.

"Well then lets get going," he said.

He helped me stand up, and together, we ran after the alien.

I didn't realize that my finger was swollen until I was running.

After a few seconds, my whole hand was swollen and green.

"No," I whispered to myself.

I kept on running.

At last we found Slimy and his capturer in the middle of the explosion ground.

"So we meet again, _Zero and Jaycee_," said the alien who captured Slimy.

Slimy was tied up in some kind of ropey wire.

I hid my bad hand behind my back.

The capturer turned around.

It was none other than Boss.

"I knew it," said Zero.

"Too predictable? Well obviously you weren't able to tell by my smile and my surrender that this world is dead. Do you seriously think that I'd write a peace treaty? Seriously, whatever humans are left aren't going to last. There's not food. Honestly, why bother with this planet anymore. It's time to move on to the next planet. So should we conquer the fire planet or the bubble planet next? What do you think Zero?" asked Boss.

"None. It's all ending now," Zero answered.

"Hmm…not quite the answer I was looking for," said Boss.

Boss turned around quickly and attempted to hit Zero in the face with one of his arms, but Zero dodged it.

I could feel my whole arm swell up now.

Zero noticed it.

"Jaycee…what the heck…?" asked Zero.

He was distracted, so Boss went to hit him again and this time Zero didn't dodge in time.

Zero flew backwards, landing on his back.

"One down, one to go," said Boss.

"Merry Christmas!" yelled a voice.

I turned around to see Slimy's cousin, 482916 coming towards us in an army car.

There were other aliens in the car with him.

He threw something at Boss.

It was an explosive.

Zero quickly got to his feet.

Boss looked down at the lit explosive.

"Oh crap," he said.

Zero immediately grabbed me and Slimy and started running, but I was accidentally dropped near Boss.

The explosive had two seconds left until it exploded.

Boss grabbed my bad arm.

"I will not die alone," he said.

Just then the explosive went off.

It was loud. So very loud.

I knew death was coming. I could just feel it taking over me.

I heard a voice yell.

"No!" It yelled for a long time.

Then I heard two voices yell my name.

I opened my eyes.

I wasn't dead?

I saw the ground and smoke all around me.

Green blood covered the ground, and Boss lied dead a few feet away from me.

I couldn't see the people yelling my name.

I wanted to yell back, but I didn't have the strength.

I tried to move my arm, but I noticed that it was totally green.

I forced myself to sit up, using all the strength I had left.

I saw that my whole body was green and Slimy.

I touched my face, and it felt gooey.

This had to only be a dream. I was dead. I _had_ to be dead. There was no way I lived through an explosion like that.

I stood up, shakily.

My green legs wobbled as I attempted to walk.

The smoke was clearing away, and I was starting to see the world around me.

I lived after all.

I continued to stumble through the smoke, and eventually, I was able to see two aliens stare at me.

My head was racing, but somehow I was able to identify them as Slimy and Zero.

Only the picture of Slimy that was in my head was one of when he was a young alien.

He was defiantly a full-grown adult alien now.

I tried to walk towards them, but my legs gave out and I fell down.

Slimy and Zero ran over to me.

"Jaycee, you're okay…somewhat," said Slimy.

He helped me stand back up.

"W-What's wrong with m-me?" I stuttered.

"Slimy got his blood on you. His arm was bleeding before Boss took him away. Somehow a little bit got on your hand. I saw your arm. It was swollen and green. You were turning into one of us. Now you _are_ one of us," explained Zero.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

This was all too much for me to comprehend at the moment.

I was tired and dying.

"Zero, I don't think she's okay," said Slimy.

I started to fall, but Slimy caught me.

"We won't let you die. You will survive," he said.

I nodded and fell asleep.

I woke up in some kind of hospital.

Hospitals still existed?

I saw a human doctor.

"H-Hey," I said.

The doctor turned around.

"Hello Miss. My name is Doctor C. I understand that you have gone through a big transformation. I have dealt with several people who have gone from human to…um…alien I suppose. But there's no cure for you to go back human. I'm sorry," said the doctor.

"Oh well, that's fine. Maybe…it'll be nice like this," I said, trying to seem optimistic.

"Well now that there has been proof that aliens are harmless, they are welcome to live here on earth. Aliens have left their planet to live here. You'll always be welcome," said Doctor C.

"Right. I'll be fine like this for the rest of my life, thank you," I said.

"Sure," she said.

Doctor C left the room and Slimy walked in.

"Slimy!" I yelled.

He walked over to me and we hugged.

"I've gotta get used to you being green and have black hair," he said.

I smiled.

"Do you like being an alien?" he asked.

"Yeah! Now I'm just like you," I said.

"No more awkwardness," he said.

He sat next to me in a chair.

"So why am I in a hospital?" I asked.

"You passed out. I had to get you to safety. I took you here because there was no where else to go for help. Luckily doctors here understand and kept you from dying. I thought I lost you. I was so scared," he said.

"I thought I died after that explosion," I said.

"You didn't though. You came close. Somehow you lived. What was it like?" he asked.

I tried to think back to the explosion.

"I remembered seeing Boss and he said something to me. Something like 'I will not die alone' or something. Then all I heard was the loudest possible nose ever and I opened my eyes, and I was on the ground and my skin was green and gooey. Then I tried to stand up and walk, but that didn't work. I was in so much pain, I wished that I had died. Luckily, I was able to walk far enough for you to see me. Then I collapsed and now here I am," I explained.

"Well, I don't really know what to say about that," he said.

It was quiet for a few moments.

"Where's Zero?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"I dunno. Out running around. Doing nothing important. He's mad right now because he wanted to see you but only one person could visit at a time. So of course I went first. You know, he does love you," said Slimy.

"Yeah I figured. I think of him as a brother to me," I said.

"Well he loves you more than that. I think he hates me now," he said.

I half smiled.

"He'll be fine," I said.

Just then, Zero walked in the door.

"Hey," I said.

"Jaycee, I need to talk to you," he said.

"Oh, alright," I said.

Zero looked at Slimy.

"I'll wait out in the waiting room," said Slimy.

He got up and walked out the door.

Zero walked over to me and sat down.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said.

"You look very nice as an alien," he said.

"Well, thanks then," I said.

"I need to know something. Do you love Slimy?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, yes I do," I answered.

"Okay," is all he said.

"Look, I know you love me, but I don't know what to do. You are like a brother to me," I said.

It was true. I did think of Zero as a big brother. I loved Slimy, though that may seem weird, it's not awkward anymore for us to be seen together. I just wished that Zero could accept me as a sister.

"Yes I know," he said.

Then the expression on his face changed, as if he just had an idea.

"Hey uh…I have to go. There's something I have to do," he said.

He was acting suspicions.

"Well okay," I said.

He got up and walked out the door.

Slimy came back.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"I don't know. He left for some reason. What's going on?" I asked.

"I don't know either. He glared at me and walked out of the hospital. It's as if he hates me now. I think he's up to something," he said.

"Hmm….Well we won't worry about it yet. It's not like he's going to kill you right?" I questioned.

"I just don't know. You ready to go home?" he asked.

"Yeah lets go. I have to start my new alien life," I said.


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Two weeks passed.

The world is mostly back to normal again.

Aliens and humans united, and we are peaceful and respectful creatures living together.

As for my life, Slimy and I now live together in my old house.

Majority of houses have been rebuilt, like mine.

I haven't seen Zero since the day I was in the hospital.

Where was he? I couldn't answer that.

Hopefully he was happy, living in his own house. I may never see him again. But I possibly could.

There was still no cure for aliens to turn back into humans, but I didn't care.

I loved being an alien like Slimy.

I was happy, and Slimy was happy. That's all that mattered.

However I am _not_ happy.

Yes, it is I, Zero. I live on my own, in my own place, far beyond Slimy and Jaycee.

My life now is to plot and plan.

I do nothing but eat, sleep, and plot.

Plotting and planning is all I have left to do.

You may be wondering, how did _I_ come into this part of this final chapter in this story?

You'll never know. I'm just here to say, that there is two sides to every story. Mine has not been told yet.

My side of the story _will_ be told. I guarantee that.

Those of you out there reading this, my side will be told soon. So be watching.

Until then, this is good-bye from everyone. We will be back, again.

-Zero

P.S. One last thing: if you remember anything about the Magic Box, it isn't destroyed. It still exists somewhere, and I will be the one to find it.

Ó2010 Brittany L. Pfeifer


End file.
